


More Than The Usual

by writingonpostcards



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: It starts when Kent gets a kiss he wasn't supposed to.A Pimbits Coffee Shop AU where Kent crushes on his regulars.





	More Than The Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishandripen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishandripen/gifts).



**Day 1**

Kent is reorganising the cups by the water jugs in the café when it happens. A pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and a kiss is placed on the side of his neck.

“Hey, bud,” someone whispers into his ear before his chin is lifted gently and he’s being kissed.

It feels electric—all the nerves in Kent’s lips lighting up in ecstasy. It’s like every fantasy he’s ever had but better because all of his senses are getting involved. He kisses back even though it’s stupid to. After all, he has no idea who he’s kissing.

The other man seems to realise that pretty quickly and jerks himself from Kent, dropping his arms.

Kent blinks and sways back against the table. The cups he’s been lining up click together.

“Merde. Fuck.”

The man in front of Kent is tall and gorgeous and extremely apologetic. Kent stares while he goes on about how sorry he is, and how poorly he feels, and how the thing is Kent just looks so much like his boyfriend who he’s meant to be meeting here.

Kent doesn’t quite know how to respond properly. His brain is mostly struggling to convince himself he shouldn’t grab this man by his shirt collar and kiss him again because it felt that amazing. It helps hearing that he has a boyfriend, and it helps when said boyfriend appears in the coffee shop and comes up to them. Kent can see the similarities clearly.

Kent assures the man—Jack, he learns—that it’s fine, and rushes into the backroom to let Swoops take their order while he regroups his emotions.

The couple stay and drink coffee long enough that Kent’s regained a little bit of calm. He can’t help but glance over their way though and every time he does a little spark of feeling shoots up his spine. Sometimes the feeling is guilt, sometimes relief, sometimes it’s wistful, sometimes it’s something he doesn’t think he should feel but can’t seem to help when he sees them laughing together. 

Eric—the man Jack is actually dating—comes up to the counter before they leave. Kent blinks at him, taken away by how sad he looks beneath the sparkling brown eyes and soft blond hair.

“I’m so sorry,” Kent blurts before Eric can speak. “I didn’t mean to kiss him. I mean, he kissed me, but then I kissed back and that was stupid, and now you’re sad about it and I am so sorry. So sorry.”

Eric’s eyes widen as Kent rambles, though his eyes soften at the end and he shakes his head.

“It’s alright. That’s not why I’m sad. I got some news earlier about...well. How could you even tell—” Eric begins inquisitively, then stops.

“I’m sorry,” Kent repeats, not sure what else to say, and not sure why Eric is still standing at the counter looking at him with poorly disguised curiosity.

“Darling, it’s fine,” Eric re-emphasises. “Jack told me about it straight away. Honest misunderstanding, after all.” Eric gestures between them and shrugs. “Really, he’s the one who needed to apologise, not you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Kent says, “he did that.”

Eric smiles, looking over to where Jack’s waiting for him by the door. “He said.”

“He didn’t have to. I didn’t mind.”

Kent sucks in a breath and goes still. 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I meant,” Kent groans and puts his head into his hands. He’s afraid to see what emotion is on Eric’s face, so he stares down at the counter top until he hears a quiet laugh.

“Hey,” Eric’s voice whispers softly. Kent peaks through his fingers to see Eric has leaned in close across the counter. “I don’t blame you. I know the feeling. He’s a really good kisser.”

Kent isn’t sure what the protocol is here, whether agreeing with Eric is a faux pax or whether it’s alright seeing as he’s already been forgiven for the kiss with Jack. He’s left nodding slowly as Eric winks at him and waves a farewell. Eric kisses Jack when he gets to him, and Kent is almost convinced it’s for his benefit, a thought exacerbated by the way Eric turns to him once more while Jack’s looking away and smiles knowingly, nodding his head at his boyfriend.

Kent feels warm-cheeked and light-headed, and it takes Swoops flicking him with cold water to get his thoughts back to work.

**Day 25**

Kent checks the watch mounted by the menu board, then ducks down to use the coffee machine as a mirror so he can fix his hair. He curses himself for skipping a shower last night to binge the new  _ Stranger Things _ season. It seemed worth it at the time but now they’re about to walk in and he looks like he’s got a mop on his head.

The bell above the door rings and Swoops elbows him hard in the side just as he’s turning around, the result being that Kent gets an elbow in the gut and immediately folds himself over, winded.

“Fuck,” Kent gasps.

“Shit, sorry,” Swoops apologises. “Do you want me to—”

“No. Nope,” Kent gets out, still hunched over. “I got this.”

He straightens up and goes over to the counter, putting on a smile and praying he’ll sound normal when he speaks.

“Hey guys. The usual?” Kent greets the couple.

“Yes please,” Eric says, smiling so brightly that Kent’s heart somersaults in his chest. He still can’t believe sometimes that after their disastrous first time in the café, Eric and Jack decided to come back with enough frequency to be regulars.

Jack has the money ready to go and Kent’s palm tingles when Jack presses it into his outstretched palm.

“Thanks. I’ll bring everything right out,” he tells them.

They thank him and make their way over to their usual table. Once they’re seated, Kent doubles over again, hands pressed to his chest.

“Fuck, Swoops. You really got me,” he grunts out. “I think I’m gonna bruise.” Kent lifts up his shirt to check. There’s definitely a red mark there. He’s pointing it out to Swoops when a throat clears behind him.

He twirls around, only realising he’s still got his top lifted up when Eric’s lets out a startled, “Oh!” and his gaze drops down to Kent’s abs. Kent yanks the top down quickly and flushes hot. Now he’s red-faced on top of the horrible mop hair.

“Sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, you’re good.”

Kent can hear Swoops trying to muffle his laughter behind him as he and Eric speak over the top of each other—he’ll call him out for that later. Right now, he’s too thankful noticing that Eric’s blushing as well. It’s not the ruddy flush that Kent’s skin does, but a cute rosy-cheeked glow that makes him look more attractive than normal. So attractive that Kent feels himself flushing harder before the familiar guilt creeps in because Eric’s got a boyfriend already and it’s surely wrong to crush on him when Kent knows that. Even though Kent finds Jack overwhelmingly attractive too and so sweet how he dotes on Eric and so intelligent how he always gets the weekly trivia questions on the specials board right.

Kent clears his throat and his head. “What can I help you with?” he asks Eric.

“Ah, yes. Right. It’s just, you’re out of water jugs,” Eric says sheepishly, gesturing to the table that is indeed jug-less.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kent rushes to say. He’d forgot about that. It was on his list, but then he saw the clock, realised Eric and Jack were about to come in, and it slipped his mind. “I’ll get some now for you.”

“Thanks, Kent, darling.”

Kent’s heart clenches like it does every time Eric calls him ‘darling’ or ‘sweetheart’ or ‘honey’ (or one memorable time ‘sweet pea’). He smiles weakly at Eric while Swoops continues to laugh behind him.

**Day 38**

“You know, you could just ask them out,” Swoops suggests, not for the first time, as Kent cleans the already spotless window so he can watch Jack and Eric walk hand-in-hand up the street after finishing their coffee.

“No, I couldn’t,” Kent replies wearily.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Kent’s thankful the store is empty for the moment because Swoops isn’t bothering to keep his voice down as he refills the salt and pepper shakers at the counter.

“They say no and I have to quit my job or else I’ll die of embarrassment.”

“Not possible,” Swoops refutes.

“Well I know  _ that _ !” Kent exclaims, turning away from the window finally—Jack and Eric are out of sight—and making his way back to the counter. “But there’s not a manual for  _ this _ stuff! And you know me, I probably wouldn’t read it if there was. I don’t know how to be like ‘hey, I’d like to date you both’ without sounding stupid.”

“Dude, there’s totally a manual. Did you not get my email?” Swoops asks, waving a grinder at Kent and spraying salt over him. “I sent you a bunch of links.”

“Really?” Kent asks, surprised.

“Yeah. I got your back, you know. I can tell you’re dying to get in there so I— _ Oo f ! ” _

Kent rushes around the counter to hug the breath out of Swoops.

**Day 44**

Kent has read up, and prepped, and bolstered his confidence and embarrassingly practised on Swoops. All he needs now is to actually do it.

Jack and Eric come in at their usual time, holding hands and laughing. Kent’s stomach goes  _ flip _ then  _ clench _ and suddenly he’s lightheaded. Thank goodness he has a plan. He just has to stick with it.

He breathes in slow and steady as Jack and Eric make their way over to him. They’re wearing matching beanies today—blue and yellow—bringing out the colour of Jack’s eyes and Eric’s hair.

“Hi Kent,” Jack greets him amicably.

Kent’s tongue is heavy with nerves, but he manages a, “Hi. The usual?”

“Not today, actually,” Jack replies, causing Kent’s smile to slip off his face.

“Wait, no,” Kent replies, the very picture of poor customer service.

Eric chuckles. “Yeah, I know. But we’re meeting some work friends of mine for drinks soon. Didn’t want to spoil our appetites but didn’t want to miss our stop here either.”

“But you… You have to get your usual,” Kent urges, looking desperately between them.

The pair share a look then turn back to him, concern on their faces.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Eric asks kindly.

“Yes,” Kent assures him.

“You’re shaking your head,” Jack points out.

Kent sighs out and taps his fingers nervously on the counter trying to stave off panic. “No. I’m not fine,” he confesses. “I had a plan and you  _ need _ to order your usual so I can—”

He slams his mouth shut to stop himself from blurting it out.

Eric frowns at him, reaching out to gently lay his hands over Kent’s frantic fingers. Kent locks eyes with Eric.

“So you can…” Eric begins for him.

Kent looks at Jack and Eric, still looking worried.

They’re worried.

They’re worried about him.

They care about him.

It’s not how he planned it, but they’re right in front of him, and they care enough to worry. So Kent opens his mouth and finishes the sentence.

“So I can ask you out.”

Jack is the first to find his voice. “You want to ask us out? Both of us?”

Kent looks between them, trying to figure out what’s going through their heads right now. He can’t pick up much, so he simply nods.

“That’s…” Jack trails off and turns to Eric. He shakes his head slowly and then—Kent blinks to make sure he’s not imagining it—he beams. Kent has seen Jack smile before, and grin and smirk. This feels like something more. The corners of Jack’s mouth lift up, then keep lifting until his smile seems as big as his face.

“What are—Why are you—?” Kent still feels off kilter from how not-to-plan this is going. His voice sounds small when he asks, “What’s happening?”

“Oh, hun,” Eric squeezes Kent’s hands, still holding them from earlier. “Nothing bad.”

“Something good,” Jack adds.

“Hearing you say that is amazing.”

“I’m still lost,” Kent admits, looking between them. they haven’t answered his question yet and though their smiles and their words seem positive, Kent isn’t sure how much of it is to do with him.

“The friends we’re meeting, they’ve been in a poly relationship for years. We were going to talk to them them about how to ask you to be a part of our relationship. You just beat us to it.”

Kent's heart beats heavily in his chest. “Really?”

Eric and Jack nod.

“You two want to go out with me? Both of you?”

“Yes,” they say together, with no hesitation.

Kent feels shaky with relief. This time he’s the one to clutch Eric’s hands tight, already taking comfort from the pressure of Eric’s fingers between his own. Jack joins his hands to his and Eric’s. It feels grounding. Kent breathes deeply and smiles at Eric and Jack with gratitude and happiness.

**Day 56**

Kent doesn’t bother fixing his hair when he sees it’s almost time. He waits while Swoops finishes ringing up a customer, shoving him aside as soon as he’s able. Kent’s eyes are on the door when Jack and Eric enter. He smiles eagerly at them and gets smiles in return.

“Hey,” Kent breathes.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“The usual?” Kent asks, already entering the order into the register.

“Something new today, actually,” Jack replies.

“Really?” Kent raises an eyebrow at them both.

“Well,” Jack tilts his head and smiles, “ _ half  _ new.”

“What else were you after?” Kent asks them slowly, feeling he’s being set-up for something.

Eric leans toward him over the counter. “A kiss, please.”

Kent flushes immediately, and averts his eyes. He catches Swoops’ eye across the room. He gives Kent a double-thumbs up.

“That item isn’t on the menu,” he tells Eric.

“Holiday special?” Eric tries.

Kent laughs. “It isn’t a holiday.”

“Actually, it’s the Queen’s birthday today,” Jack adds, grinning like the cat who got the canary, while Eric flutters his lashes teasingly at Kent.

Kent bites his lips and looks away from the two men doing their best to torment and tease him at work.

“Alright,” Kent relents. “Seeing as it’s Her Majesty’s birthday.”

Kent relents and leans across the counter, hand on Eric’s cheek to steady him. He presses a soft kiss on Eric’s lips, holding for a second or two before leaning away.

Jack gets his hand around the back of Kent’s head before he gets too far. His fingers scratch at the base of Kent’s skull like he’s learnt Kent enjoys. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

Kent rolls his eyes at the reference, but goes easily where Jack leads, kissing him in the same manner as he did Eric.

“Will you be adding this to your order permanently?” Kent says, drawing back and fanning his cheeks in a pantomime, causing Jack and Eric to laugh.

“Yes. I think so,” Eric replies first.

“Me to,” Jack adds.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, [wishandripen!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wishandripen/pseuds/wishandripen)
> 
> Thank you [swawesomesanta tumblr](http://swawesomesanta.tumblr.com/) for organising. Thank you [Silvia](http://notenoughgatorade.tumblr.com/) for beta reading. And thank you _you_ for reading!
> 
> Find me at [17piesinseptember](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
